Letters
by MistakenForSomeoneWhoCares
Summary: Gaara gets forced into something by his siblings, and guess what ensues!
1. Chapter 1

**I've got a new idea! Wahoooooo!! I think this one is really good, cause its just the kind of way to get Gaara a friend :D Scream out your suggestions. I was listening to Scooter-Jumping all over the world when i wrote this! I love that song! Tell me what you think about this.**

**x**

* * *

Kankuro flicked through the paper, listening idly to the swearing from the kitchen as his sister made her usual attempt at cooking. His eyes lazily scanned the classifieds, looking for something interesting. He enjoyed reading the sob stories for lovers that would get posted in this section. It reminded him he was better than most. Something very small down the bottom caught his eye however. "Hay Tem, come look at this!" Temari stuck her head out of the kitchen, frowning at the evil look that her brother was wearing. "Come here you noob!" She walked over and looked where he was pointing. It was a small add, hardly impressive but there was just something that caught your eye about it.

_Pink haired loser seeks pen pal. Can't mind reading meaningless drabble about my everyday life._

Below it was listed and address. "Know who I'm thinking of?" Kankuro smirked. Temari raised an eyebrow.

"You are not thinking of Gaara."

"Well, he owes us a favour, and so we can make him do this."

"Why?"

"Because I'm worried about him." Temari looked surprised that her brother was actually worried about something other than himself and what was on TV. "He spends god only knows how long in his office, the only people he talks to are you, me and Baki, and I think it would be a good idea for him to make another friend, and this was it means he won't actually have to meet up with said 'pink haired loser'."

"You can suggest it to him."

"Suggest what to me?" A flat voice said from the stairway. They jumped and looked round at Gaara, who was eyeing his siblings curiously.

"Gaara, my darling little brother." Kankuro smirked, standing.

"What?" Gaara suddenly looked confused and wary, backing away from his advancing brother. "You're wearing that look Kankuro."

"What look little bro?"

"Like you're planning something."

"I'm not planning anything Gaara. I just have a small favour to ask."

"What?"

"I think you should get a penpal."

"A what?" Gaara spat out the question like it was Temari's cooking and looked at his brother.

"A penpal. Someone you write letters to, and they write back. Like a friend over you just write to."

"A friend?"

"Yeah, you remember them don't you?" Gaara scowled. "I'm just thinking that this way you don't actually have to give up any of your kage time to visit this person. You just need to write!" Gaara was silent for a second. "I won't stop bugging you until you try this."

"Fine." Kankuro turned and did a little victory dance at Temari, who threw the paper at him. Kankuro caught it and handed it on to Gaara in one swift move.

"That's the address. You gonna write now? We got about half an hour before Temari thoroughly burns dinner." He dodged the swipe from the huge fan and ran off laughing. Gaara just sighed and sat at the table. Unsurely he grabbed up a piece of paper with the heading 'Temari's desk!'' He began writing, ignoring the minor fight going on between his sister and his brother.

_Dear Pink Haired Loser. If your offer for a penpal is still open then I am willing to take part. Please respond. Red Headed Psycho. Ps, my name isn't Temari, that's my sisters._

"I'll send it tomorrow." He muttered, scribbling his address on the back.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second installment of my new GaaSaku story! I swear the chapters will get longer once the scene has been set, just wait for a little longer!**

**x**

* * *

Sakura lifted her head from the book she had fallen asleep on. Naruto was poking her in the cheek, while Sasuke stared at her almost creepily. Kakashi was sitting on her sofa reading. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked blearily.

"You didn't turn up to training. We were worried." Sasuke said bluntly. "We brought your mail up." He handed her a pile of letters. Sakura sleepily flicked through them until she found one she didn't recognise the writing of.

"Wonder who this is from." She muttered, more to herself than anyone else. She slid the letter open as Naruto started digging through her cupboards for food. She glanced at the letter, then smiled.

"Who's Red Headed Psycho?" Sasuke asked, making her jump. She hadn't even realised he was standing behind her.

"My new penpal."

"Why'd you want a penpal?" He growled. Their roles had been reversed since his return, him chasing her and being stupidly protective.

"Because I thought it would be fun." He put his hands on her arms and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"You don't need this kid. You have me, and Naruto and Kakashi."

"I know that, but I just wanted to try something new."

"Yeah Sasuke, just back off, she wants a buddy!" Naruto said stupidly loud. "Can I have this Sakura?" He asked, holding up a ready meal.

"Yeah, help yourself." She reread the letter before putting it aside. Once she had finally convinced her old team to leave she sat at her table and began to write back.

_Dear Red Headed Psycho. I like the name, very cool. Of course the offer is still open. You're the only non creepy reply I've had so far. It was actually my friends who delivered this letter. They broke into my flat _again_, and my post box. Do you ever have a problem with friends being obnoxious? It's not as bad with my friends from work. I like them :D__ So how old are you anyways? And what do you look like? Pink haired loser._

Sakura put the pen down, looking at her handiwork critically. It had a few mistakes, but who cares, he wouldn't notice. She turned to the large medical book she had fallen asleep on with a sigh. Back to work.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go, hot off the press. I feel like shit so you might have to wait a while for the next one. The source of my shitty mood you ask? A dick in my law class who was pissing me off...so i hit him with my text book! Ha! make fun of my spider diagram will you?! Anyway, here you go. I just want to let you all know there will be SakuSasu in this, but nothing serious, and it all ends up good anyway.**

**x**

Gaara didn't bother looking up when his office door was thrown open. There were only two people daring or stupid enough to come in without asking. "Gaara!" A singsong voice called. He ignored his sister. "You got a reply!" Temari sang, throwing the letter onto the desk. The Kazakage blinked in surprise. He handt actually expected this girl to reply. He opened it, eyes quickly scanning the contents. Gaara frowned as he read the letter. She obviously was uneducated with the amount of grammatical mistakes she had made. "So what's it say?" Temari asked, leaning over him.

"I am doubtless that you have already read this letter Temari, please refrain from pretending you haven't." She let out a humpf and sat on the edge of his desk.

"You could at least humour me." She mumbled. "So how are you going to reply?"

"A letter would be the conventional method for contacting a penpal." Gaara smirked as his sister scowled.

"No you berk, I mean what are you going to say?"

"You appear to have lost your talent for detecting sarcasm." He observed, grinning inwardly when his sister let out a small growl.

"You are being a right little shit today, you know that right." She muttered.

"I am well aware of that." He smirked wider as she huffed again and stood.

"Just for that, I'm not letting you and Kankuro order in tonight." His face fell. "Not so scary when faced with my cooking huh?" It was her turn to smirk before leaving. Gaara glared at the closed door before pulling a sheet of paper to him and starting to write.

_Dear Pink Haired Loser. I am glad your offer is still open. I believe I am in need of someone with a shred of sanity to talk to, albeit in writing form. Why don't you install more security measures around your apartment? That would prevent them from getting in. Perhaps invest in a bodyguard?_

_I don't have a problem with friends being obnoxious as you put it, but I do have a problem with imbecilic siblings. My sister actually read your letter before handing it to me. You mentioned your friends at work were not like those out of work. Why is that? And where do you work? _

_In answer to your earlier question I am 18, not overly gifted vertically, have red hair (as my name suggests), and green eyes. And yourself? Red Headed Psycho._

Gaara put the letter aside. He needed to remember to get his own post, rather than let Temari rifle through.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go! Now we introduce Sakura's real friends! These are some of my favourite characters, and it also mentions another pairing that I totally bum right now! I like the idea of them being really over protective of her :D Also, I am open to any suggestions you have!**

**x**

* * *

Sakura lent back in her chair, rocking further and further back. "You're going to fall." Neji said, not looking up.

"No I'm-" She fell backwards, off her chair and slid down the wall. She sat up behind her desk, grinning. "Okay, who didn't see that one coming a mile off?" Shikamaru and Neji smirked at her.

"Mail call!" Kiba yelled, slamming the door open. He stopped when he came in. "Why is Kura on the floor?" He asked as Akamaru walked over to sniff the kunoichi.

"I fell off my chair." She grinned at him. He grinned back, throwing a pile of letters at her. "Oo! I'm popular!" She yelled. "Bill, bill, junk, mother trying to convince me to marry, ooo!" She jumped up to sit on her desk, ripping the letter open and reading it quickly.

"Who's so important you actually bothered to open their letter?"

"My new pen pal."

"Who?"

"A Suna guy."

"OooOOOoooOo." Kiba taunted, grinning when she glared at him.

"It's nothing like that."

"Should hope not with Sasuke breathing down your neck." Neji smirked.

"That boy will eternally piss me off." She muttered. "I'm surprised he hasn't gone to my mother yet."

"You know what would happen if she did." Neji said ominously.

"Yeah, you'd be in a wedding dress faster than you could say 'Sasuke's a skank.'" They all laughed. Sakura grinned down at the letter.

"Kiba, chuck me a pen." She reached for a bit of paper. "Ow!" She yelled, rubbing her head where a small ink mark was.

"You said chuck you a pen." Kiba shrugged, before dodging a large stapler sent his way. Sakura began scribbling.

_Dear Red Headed Psycho. I would install more security if I could afford it and if my friends weren't all ANBU standard shinobi. A body guard does sound mighty tempting, but again I can't afford it._

_I'm part of ANBU, and my team are like the best friends I could ask for. They're amazing, and I can tell them anything. Kiba's like a twin. He's just so funny. He threw a pen at my head today though. Neji is best for advice. He always knows what to do in any situation, including my Sasuke one. Shikamaru never fails when it comes to calming me down._

_I have pink short hair (natural I will have you know), am medium height, not skinny but not podgy, and have green eyes like you! Where'd you work?_

She recapped the pen just as the door opened. Sasuke walked in, looking as arrogant as ever. He stopped when he saw the pen mark on her head. "Why is there ink on your head?" He asked, totally ignoring the others.

"Pen fight. My turn. Why are you here?"

"If you're free tonight then why don't we go out for a meal?"

"Sasuke, we've been through this." She sighed, folding the letter and standing. "There is nothing between us."

"It doesn't have to be a date."

"Rubbish. You've been desperate for a date for ages. You won't let it be anything else. Besides, I have work to do."

"You work way too much." He smirked, walking to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, well we don't all have inheritances to live off." She snapped harshly, shoving him off. "Leave me alone Sasuke. It is not going to happen." Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Quit kidding yourself Sakura, you want it as much as I do."

"Get off!" She yelled going to punch him, but someone else got their first. She looked at Neji's back in shock. He never lashed out unless one of his family was at risk. Last time he had punched someone was when Shino had started dating Hinata. He had broken the bug boys nose.

"She said back the hell off." He said in his calm voice that seemed oddly threatening for all its calm.

"Its no concern of yours Hyuuga." Sasuke hissed, standing up while rubbing his cheek.

"I will not have you harassing my team mate."

"She was mine first."

"Look in the now Uchiha."

"And when you're done with that, get the fuck out of our office." Kiba smirked. Shikamaru had gotten up and grabbed Sasuke by the back of his expensive coat. Sometimes being really tall had its advantages. He dragged a struggling Sasuke from the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I vote we get him banned from the building." He said, turning to the room at large. Sakura smiled, but jumped when Neji wrapped his arms around her.

"Neji?"

"If he does anything like that again you are to tell us immediately. If he goes to your house uninvited, you are to phone one of us. Do you understand?" Sakura nodded, looking at the others faces in confusion.

"Don't look like that Kura. He was getting well violent." Kiba said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll calm down." She dismissed.

"He'd better." Shikamaru muttered.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five! Up and running! I know this all seems a little rushed, but the last bit kind of explains it. Oh, and Gaara is really sensitive about his height by the way:P**

**x**

* * *

Gaara stood on the top of the Kazakage building, watching the town move in its usual perfect synchronisation. He was proud that it was him who made that synchronisation. It made him feel really happy. His brother joined him a few minutes later, leaning heavily on the metal bar around the edge of the roof balcony. "What's up lil bro?" He asked. Gaara frowned at being referred to as little, but overlooked it.

"I feel…odd."

"Odd how?" Kankuro asked, looking at him curiously.

"I don't know how to explain it. Its rather like apprehension, only a constant feeling."

"Does it ever stop?" Kankuro asked with a smirk, realising exactly what his brother was getting at.

"Brief periods, usually when composing letters."

"Oh well this is quite serious Gaara." Kankuro said with a mock concerned face.

"Serious how?" He tried not to smile. For a psycho and a Kage he was very gullible. Temari joined them at this point, holding a bundle of letters.

"Temari, I think Gaara has come down with a case of the devotions." He said very seriously. Gaara looked at his sister for her reaction, missing the smirk on his brother's face. Temari caught on. "All the signs are there. Nerves, only stopping when he's in contact with the source. It's a classic case."

"What? What are you talking about?" Gaara looked quite worried now.

"Oh it's a terrible disease." Temari agreed. "Gaara, read this and tell me if it goes." She handed him a letter. The knot in the Kazakage's stomach vanished almost instantly when he recognised the looped writing. He looked up and nodded.

"That proves it." Temari sighed.

"What?" Gaara demanded. Temari and Kankuro looked at each other before wrapping an arm around each of his shoulders.

"Gaara's got a cruuuUUUUuuuush!" Temari sang. Gaara frowned.

"A what?"

"A crush." Kankuro explained, jumping back. "Where a boy starts to have a little inkling in his brain, telling him that certain girl-"

"-or guy in Kankuro's case-"

"Is worth the trouble." Kankuro finished, glaring at his sister.

"What?"

"It's a stage before looooOOOOoooove!" Temari sang, grabbing Gaara's hands and starting to make him dance in a circle with her.

"So I'm not ill?"

"Nope, just really gullible." Kankuro smirked.

"Awww! My little brothers growing up!" Temari teased, hugging him.

"Leave off Tem, you're crushing him." Kankuro grinned. "Now you go read that letter and fall in love like a good little Kage." They left him to peruse his letter in peace. After a while he summoned a pen and paper using sand, starting to write while sitting on the roof.

_Dear Pink Haired Loser. What is your Sasuke problem? I work in the Suna government. It's a lot of paper work, but apart from that its okay. Why did Kiba throw a pen at your head? Surely that deducts from his good friend status? My brother and sister have really been getting to me recently. I sometimes question my relationship to them. How is it possible I am related to such cruel, sadistic people? Anyway, which team are you in ANBU? Red Headed Psycho._

He folded the letter. Downstairs in Kankuro's office, Temari was sitting on the desk, watching her brother flick paperclips at a little statue he had been given by an estranged aunt a while ago. "So how can it work out that he's only written to this girl like twice, and already he's got a crush on her?"

"Don't know." He sighed, giving up his attempts to decapitate the horrific cat and turning to her. "Maybe it's this whole trust thing."

"What?"

"I mean think about it, this girl is writing to him, and clearly not afraid of him, cause she tells him personal stuff like where she works. He's never had that with anyone before. Even we were afraid of him until he decrazyfied himself. Maybe, since she's the first person ever to trust him first off, maybe she means something more to him than others do." Temari stared at him in shock.

"Oh my god. You just gave a rational answer to something!" She gasped.

"I know. I think I might be ill." He smirked. "But seriously. I think this is gonna be good for him."

"Yeah. The first step towards not hating every new person he meets."

* * *

**Haha! Gaara called his siblings sadistic! Bit rich coming from him!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is so short, but we're getting to the real meat and potatos of the story, so I wanted to do the set up for the huge melt down. Also, just a quick FYI, Gaara and Sakura do meet, but only Gaara knows, cause he doesn't tell her hes the Kage.**

**x**

* * *

Sakura sighed, listening to her mother go through just about every eligible male in the world. She wondered when the woman would cotton onto the fact she didn't want to get married yet. She had years to sort all that out. "MooooOOOoooom." She said again, waiting for her to realised that she had been trying to get her attention for the past five minutes. The grey haired woman finally looked up.

"Yes dear?"

"Why are you doing this? You know I'll say no to every single one." She was suddenly fixed with a piercing glare.

"As a daughter of the Haruno clan you have to accept your responsibilities." Her mother said with a deadly serious voice. "That includes marrying a son of a reputable clan and producing heirs. Strictly speaking you shouldn't even be a ninja. It's not fitting for a young lady."

"But mom-"

"No buts!" The woman yelled, slamming her small hand down on the table. "You will get married, and soon. Don't try and argue." Sakura flopped back in her chair with a sigh. There was no sense in this woman's mind.

"Mom, I have work to do, so I'll see you soon." She sighed, pushing herself up and walking out before the old woman could protest. When she arrived home a letter was waiting. The hand writing made her heart jump. Diving for it she ripped it open and read the words carefully and meticulously written. A small smile crept onto her face, the reality of her situation momentarily leaving her. She jumped into the chair and began scribbling.

_Dear Red Headed Psycho. My Sasuke problem is the fact he just won't leave me alone! He turns up everywhere and tried to convince me to date him. Like that would happen! Is working in the government interesting? Lady Tsuande always moans about it. Technically I asked Kiba to chuck me a pen, but he decided to aim for my head. It's okay though, I threw my stapler at him. If you want cruel and sadistic then you should meet my mother. She has been trying to marry me off since I was ten! What did they do anyway? I'm in team ten since you asked. Talk soon! Pink Haired Loser._

Sakura settled back in the chair, thinking. She really needed to get her mother off her back.

**0s0s0s0**

Sasuke tapped his chin with a frown. "Face it dude." Naruto said, devouring his sixth bowl of ramen. "She's just not interested."

"She loves me, I know it. She just doesn't realise it yet."

"You're getting really obsessive over this. You should just let it go."

"No. She will be mine. I just need to work out how I can get her."

"It's impossible. It's not like she'd marry you or anything." Sasuke suddenly grinned. Naruto backed away. "Do me a favour Sasuke."

"What?"

"Never grin again. It's really creepy." Sasuke ignored him, jumping and starting to walk very fast (Uchiha's don't run) towards his teammates mothers house.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuun! Omg! Who didn't see that one coming a mile off?**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you are dearies! I would just like to say, I want someone to do some requests for me...simply because I keep doing the same ones and they lack interest, so any cracks or cons are welcome!**

**x**

* * *

Gaara tried to refrain from slamming his already aching head into the table. This was probably the most pointless argument he had ever heard. It was over a square foot of land for godssake! The shouts were cut short by the door mercifully swinging open, nearly crushing one unfortunate. Temari skipped in, an act that instantly made both her brothers suspicious. The kunoichi jumped onto Gaara's desk, sitting with her legs crossed as she flicked through Gaara's post, reading various letters and humming to herself. "Uh, do you mind?" One of the men in the room asked.

"Not in the slightest." Temari said without looking up from a letter she had just opened. Gaara smirked at this. Many would quail under the glares of two of the most powerful families in Suna, but not Temari. She didn't give a toss who you were, as long as she got her way she was fine.

"We are trying to speak here." Another snapped.

"And that is my problem because?" She asked, putting the letter she had just been reading into one of the small piles she had made. "If you have any problems with my being here, please address them to that wall." She said, pointing through the still open door to the hallway wall.

"It seems this meeting is over gentlemen." Gaara said, standing. "If you wish to make another, see my assistant. She will be more than happey to help." The men didn't move.

"That means get out, Temari needs to tell us something." Kankuro translated, shooing them towards the door. Once it was shut, the boys turned to the still humming/reading Temari. "So spill it." Kankuro said, throwing himself onto the couch. She was silent for a second, but then jumped up to stand on the desk.

"Gaara's gonna meet his sweetie!" Gaara narrowed his eyes. They had taken to calling the girl he was writing to his 'sweetie'.

"How do you figure?" Kankuro asked, frowning.

"He got two letters from Konoha today." She grinned, passing said letters to Kankuro. Gaara was sat back in his chair, watching his siblings. They appeared to have forgotten he was there. "See, that first one from the Hokage, its inviting us to the chunin exams in a few months, and asking about_ ANBU_ guards. The second is from our future sister in law, and it tells us what _ANBU_ team she's in!" Kankuro smirked.

"Brilliant!"

"Excuse me, but I believe I have to reply before you can put your plot into play." Temari turned and smirked down at him.

"That's the best part. I already sent a message to the Hokage requesting team 10."

"What?!" Gaara yelled, standing up so suddenly he knocked the table. Temari had to jump back to stop herself falling. She grinned.

"Don't worry, I haven't written to your sweetie yet. You can tell her the good news yourself."

"Temari, there was never any plan to meet her." Gaara sighed, sitting back down and watching his brother pick the table up.

"That was before you fell in luuuurrrvvve!" Gaara glared at her, but she just giggled. "Now write to your darling like a good little brother." She sat back on the desk, flicking through the other bits of mail. Gaara sighed again, accepting the bit of paper from Kankuro.

_Dear Pink Haired Loser. Sasuke sounds rather irritating. If you require any help with him, just ask. Yes, the paperwork can be rather tedious. I sometimes wish it were possible to abolish it. Also, some of the problems people come to me with are totally pointless. My siblings seem to enjoy tricking me as often as possible. My sister also seems to have a strange obsession with reading, and more recently answering, my mail. Why does your mother want to marry you off? Surely it would be more beneficial to your happiness to let you do it on your own. Red Headed Psycho._

Gaara tuned back into his siblings conversation, only to find them in a heated argument. "I am not gay!" Kankuro yelled.

"Oh you so are." Temari sneered.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I think I do." She smirked. Kankuro sighed, falling back onto the sofa.

"I hate women." He mumbled.

"I can tell." Temari grinned before bursting into laughter.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Omg! I heard the best story today! According to my sister this is a true story! In Belfast, a man held up an old woman for her money. Apparently she said to him 'I only have my pension, but you can have that', opened her purse, got out a gun and shot him in the chest...twice! She was only given a fine for being in possesion of a fire arm! Ha! Fear the elderly! Anyhow, here's your chappy. Would be longer but I just realised that I still need to get them to meet, so I'm rushing through. And btw, I can actually imagine Neji doing this!**

**x**

* * *

Sakura danced around the room, laughing when the dog nin spun her. He dropped her down so she was laying in his arms. "My darling." He cooed, trying hard to keep a straight face. "Ze shitty lighting serves only to compliment your beautiful skin." He said in a ridiculous French accent. He spun her up and down the other side. "Ah! I zink ze ozer angle was better." She hit him playfully as he spun her up again.

"You do know we're meant to be working." Neji said, smirking as they went into a fox trot.

"So? You just re do what ever we do anyway."

"Not the point." He snapped, looking back down at the work. The door was pushed lazily open at this point, revealing a bored looking Shikamaru. He threw various letters onto various desks before sitting on his own and starting to read. Sakura wriggled from Kiba's grip to jump her desk, landing on her chair. It spun on the spot, with Sakura stopping its rotation with her foot. Neji held up a card with the number 8 on it.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Shikamaru asked, staring at the card. Neji smirked.

"With all the stupid things you guy do I decided that I needed to start rating it all." Shikamaru sighed.

"So troublesome." Neji held up a 2. Sakura grinned as she read the letter, before picking up a pen and paper

_Dear Red Headed Psycho. Would an assassination be to much to ask? :P My mother seems to think I would be better off for me if I was safely married to some asshole who didn't let me out on missions. Like he could keep me in! If she keeps reading your mail then I'll put a little message in for her…IT'S HIS MAIL DAMN IT! STOP READING! There :D If that didn't work then I'm out of ideas. Try staplers. They stop pens being thrown at your head, should work on mail reading as well. Pink Haired Loser._

Sakura folded and addressed the letter before looking back up. Kiba had fallen flat on his face, and Neji was holding up a 10. Shikamaru was smirking. Sakura suddenly remembered something. "Hay Kiba, how did that date go?" The dog nin blushed.

"It was okay." He shrugged.

"Uh oh." Neij smirked.

"That bad huh?" Sakura asked sympathetically.

"What happened? Was it like the last one?" Shikamaru asked.

"Worse. He shoved me down an alleyway. Lucky for me Hana was walking past. He tried to kill him. Why do I always pick the assholes?" Sakura walked over and gave him a hug.

Sasuke smirked. This was going just as he planned. "No wonder she refused the others!" The Haruno matriarch said, smiling. "Well this is excellent. I think we should arrange it as soon as possible."

"I think we should keep this between us for now. It will be a nice surprise for my darling fiancée."

"Of course, of course!" Sasuke smirked.

'Just a little while longer my love. When we are bound I can take you and complete my mission. Just a little while longer.'

Sakura frowned. It was odd. Why would the Kazakage personally request them? Tsunade had just given them a mission to be the Kazakage parties personal escorts throughout the chunin exams. At this point in time they were all sitting around (or on in Kiba's case) the Inuzuka's kitchen table. "Maybe it's got something to do with that guys Sakura's been writing to." Kiba suggested.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. "I planned to sleep then."

"But there's only four people in the Kage party." Neji muttered, frowning.

"Maybe we just got a good review?" Neji held up a card with 10. "What was that for?" Kiba asked.

"I have decided I need to rate stupid statements as well." Kiba kicked the edge of his chair, sending Neji over backwards. Shikamaru caught the 10 card and held it up.

* * *

**REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you bad boys go! I feel I must dedicate this to Little-Madman-of-my-house. He loves all these, and so I have to give him at least one! It was a major drama to write this. I spilt coffee all down myself, and then my little brother decided it would be fun to steal my history of art book ¬¬ little bugger. Anyway, here you go, from the coffee soaked author of the other chapters, heres the 9th!**

**xChArLiEx**

* * *

Gaara sighed. Packing was driving him crazy already. Temari was clearly having the time of her life as she went through Kankuro's wardrobe, taking out each item in turn and inspecting it. Gaara was watching from the bed, with Kankuro next to him, letting out sighs of irritation. "I think you need to take this." Temari decided, holding up a brown leather jacket.

"Why?" Kankuro whined. He hated that jacket, and Gaara knew it. The last time he had worn it he had been stalked by what looked like the entire female population of Suna.

"Because what if you meet a special someone out there?" Gaara smirked at this. "And I want you both to look nice." Kankuro shot his brother a glance.

"I don't know." Gaara mouthed to him with a shrug.

"We're going to a party." She explained, catching the glance.

"What? No, Tem, we don't do parties." Kankuro said, sitting up and pointing to himself and Gaara.

"You do now. Ino is throwing an engagement party, and I want you all to be there."

"Why us?" The puppeteer whined, watching as his sister began matching the jacket with various t-shirts and jeans.

"Because," She sighed, turning with hands on her hips. "You two annoy me. You spend all day sulking around the house, and I want to get you out and making friends. Plus," Temari's eyes had taken on a distinctly evil gleam. "I have it on good information ANBU team 10 will be there." Gaara raised an eyebrow as she turned back, once again sorting through Kankuro's hundred or so jumpsuits and five or so other items of clothing. Someone knocked on the door. They had all known that there was someone in the house, but none of the three had cared. They were pretty much assured of the sands protection anyway. Baki stepped in, holding a pile of letters.

"You're packing already? We have two weeks before we have to leave."

"It's good to get a start on things." Temari said, not looking up.

"Right." The man handed out various letters. Gaara flicked through his, looking for the only one he cared about reading. After finding and reading it he grabbed what he needed form Kankuro's bedside table, starting to write.

_Dear Pink Haired Loser. This will most likely be the last letter between us before I travel to Konoha. I am with the Kazakage's party, and have been informed your team will be accompanying us. I will make myself known to you. If you want an assassination, I really could make it happen. Just say the word. Unfortunately I doubt a stapler would work on my sister, although your message might. I can understand your views on not being able to go on missions. Life would be highly tedious without them. Red Headed Psycho._

Temari watched her brother finish writing with a smirk. She was finding this whole arrangement hilarious. It was a shame neither of her brothers had realised that she was dating one of members of team 10. She had had her suspicions about this girls identity when she had heard the name, but when she found out she was in team 10 she became sure who it was. Her smirk grew as she imagined how she would react on finding out who she had been writing to. That was something she wouldn't want to miss. "Baki, put this on a rush delivery." Gaara instructed, holding it out. Baki nodded, sliding the letter into his pocket.

"Anyway, the reason I came was to tell you the elders want to see you Gaara."

"Why?"

"They want to discuss something about the teams we're sending." Gaara let out a sigh, standing. "We'll let you two get back to packing." Kankuro glared at them as Temari grinned and began chattering again.

**xoxoxox**

Gaara was trying to concentrate on what was being said to him, he really was, but he could only think about was meeting her. He was wondering what she looked like. He knew that she had pink hair, and had said she had green eyes, but the rest of her was a mystery. "Kazakage?" Someone asked. He looked up, raising the skin where his eyebrow should have been.

"Yes?"

"You weren't listening were you?" Someone sighed.

"No, I wasn't." Gaara confirmed. "Apologies gentlemen. I am rather distracted today. Please continue."

"As I was saying, the teams will be leaving with their sensei's a week before you and your siblings do. This will allow them time to familiarise themselves with the town should they ever become lost." He nodded, internally sighing when he felt his mind begin to drift back to the letters. He imagined her to have very delicate and skilled hands, as her writing was so neat and close together. He didn't notice the small smile that tweaked at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ayup loves! Sorry I havent updated for ages, but again, collage and fate decided to consipre against me, making me the victim of essays and family dos. Good news though, I got this done. Bad news, some dickhead elbowed me in the collar bone, which really freaking hurts for those lucky enough not to have experienced it. More good news, I punched him.**

**Peace out.**

**x**

* * *

Sakura fell off the table. Luckily for her, said table had been snapped in the middle the day before, so she was fine to fall backwards. Neji help up a 7, as Shikamaru smirked. He was awake for once. "Why?" He asked, looking down at her.

"He…he's coming here."

"Who?"

"Red Headed Psycho!" She gasped, leaping up. "Ohhhhh my gaaaaaawd." She bounced from foot to foot, trying think what to do.

"Calm down." Neji instructed.

"Calm down?" She squeaked. "Calm down?! How can I calm down?! He's coming with the Kazakage! I'm gonna have to guard him!" Shikamaru let out a sigh.

"Troublesome." He muttered, getting to his feet and walking over to grab her shoulders. "Sakura, shut up and calm down." The kunoichi went quiet, looking up reproachfully. "Good. Just take a breath you don't need to be nervous. You don't even have to talk to him. Just stay calm." Sakura nodded slightly. She really didn't like the sound of this. "Write a letter to him. Put everything you're feeling in it and then you can get it off your chest." Sakura nodded, turning to the broken desk and searching out what she needed. Behind her, Neji silently held up a 10 to Shikamaru, who frowned.

"Calming her down!" Neji mouthed, before returning to work.

**xoxoxox**

Sasuke smirked. He had it all planned out. Even her dress was in the process of being made. Years of watching her had ensured he knew every detail of her body. He lent back in the chair, imaging how excited she would be when he told her. He would kill anyone who got in the way.

**oxoxoxo**

Sakura walked slowly to the mail office, the letter weighing heavily in her hand. It felt weird for such a small thing to feel so heavy, but it did. She didn't really register when people waved to her, just nodding slightly and carrying on. Reaching the office she handed it in to the man behind the desk. "Will there be anything else?"

"No thanks." Sakura left the office, making her way slowly to the park. She tended to go there when she had thinking to do, and right then she had one hell of a lot to think about. She fell onto the bench, letting her eyes fall on a pair of children in the kidpark, playing on the swings. It reminded her of herself and into at that age. It was kind of sweet to think about it. She wished she could just go back to that age. Life was so much simpler. No Sasuke. No Red Headed Psycho coming to Konoha. Nothing to worry about apart from what was for dinner and if you had any homework.

"Hay forehead." Speak of the devil, there she was.

"Hay." Sakura sighed, not taking her eyes off the kids.

"What? No insult?" Sakura didn't say anything, just let out another sigh. "Uh oh, someone has a case of the blues." Ino jumped over the back of the bench to sit beside her. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." She mumbled.

"You lie!" She grinned. "Either you tell me now or I beat it out of Shikamaru later."  
"What makes you think he knows?"

"Oh please, you tell your team everything! The only reason I picked him first was I know Kiba wasn't at work today, and Neji would just hold up those damn cards of his." Sakura laughed, imagining the sight. "So what is it?"

"You know that guy I've been writing to?"

"Yeah, the one you totally have a crush on." Sakura glared.

"He's coming here." Ino was quiet for a second, but an evil grin lit her face after a second.

"Well you know what that means don't you?" Sakura looked at her questioningly. "Shopping!" Ino yelled, jumping into the air.

"What?"

"Please, you don't think you can meet him in those rags?" Sakura looked down at her red top.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Oh we have to find Hinata and Ten Ten! Oh! Anko and Kurani! We have to move!" Ino yelled, ignoring her question. Sakura yelped as she was dragged to her feet and in the direction of the Hyuuga compound. "Come come come! We can't waste any time!" Sakura began running of her own accord. Shopping might not be a solution to her problem, but it was a very welcome distraction.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Haya lovies! How are you all feeling? Good I hope! I feel like shit thanks to assholes who call me names and a week of no sleep, so I do hope you're in better condition than me! Anyway, this one has a bit of getting to know Gaara, so sorry if you all wanted GaaSaku action in this one. I promise you, they will meet in the next chapter, and most likely have a little kissy:P**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Gaara glanced around, searching the trees for any signs of the ANBU team supposedly meeting them. They had arrived about half an hour early thanks to Temari and Kankuro, who were desperate to get him and this girl together. All three of the siblings tensed when they felt a group of shinobi nearby. Four ANBU and a dog leapt into the clearing hey were sat in. Temari shot him a smirk as she stood and walked towards them. Gaara's death glare went unnoticed under the huge hat covering his face. "Are you team 10?"

"We are." The tallest of the four said. Gaara rolled his eyes. He hated the blank voice the Konoha ANBU were taught to use. It detracted from his scary emotionless voice.

"Excellent. Shall we leave?" Gaara felt himself pulled to his feet by Kankuro and dragged forwards. He spotted the woman on the team instantly. As if the pink hair wasn't enough of a give away, the group had also chosen to negate their usual hooded black cloaks. Even with the mask on you could tell she was sizing them both up, deciding on who she had been writing to. He smirked when she clearly discounted Baki, who was standing by a tree.

"Do it." Kankuro hissed in his ear. At this, Gaara froze up. They had planned for him to remove his hat, showing the red hair, but Gaara, the almighty Kazakage of Suna, the Sand Psycho, was suddenly terrified. What if she didn't want to know? What if she told him to get lost? "Gaara?" Kankuro asked, sensing his brothers distress.

"We should be getting to Konoha." Gaara snapped, looking at the ANBU expectantly. They nodded. Three, including the woman, vanished, leaving the tallest behind.

"Lets go." He said, a hint of boredom under the blankness. The group set off in silence, Gaara perfectly aware of the incredulous looks he was getting from both his siblings.

**xoxoxoxox**

Temari slammed her bag down on the kitchen counter, rounding on her youngest brother, who had taken a seat on the sofa. They were in the little apartment they usually stayed in when visiting Konoha, and had sent Kankuro off to deliver a message to the Hokage. "What the hell was that about?!"

She growled angrily. Gaara's face remained totally impassive as his sister ranted. "I thought we had a plan?! I thought you were gonna let her know then, and arrange to meet her at another time?! Why the hell did you leave the plan?!"

"I couldn't." He finally spoke, keeping his face carefully straight, but his eyes couldn't hide the pain and uncertainty. Temari felt her fury ebb away. She could see the little brother she had never properly known coming out in the green eyes. She had always seen him as either the terrifying Sand Psycho or the Kazakage.

She had never seen him as a little brother before, but now, as his eyes turned slightly glassy, she recognised the vulnerable side in him. She sighed, running a hand through her hair and walking over.

"It's okay." She soothed, sitting next to him and wrapping her arms around him. She hadn't expected him to respond, so when he turned and hugged her back she was a little surprised. "We'll just think of something else." Gaara nodded. "Tell you what, come with me and Kankuro to meet some of our friends later. We'll discuss it there."

Gaara nodded and stood. Temari watched him go. Poor kid.

**oxoxoxo**

Gaara sat at the table, listening to the various schemes Kankuro and Temari's friends were coming up with. Of course none of them knew who they were helping Gaara get together with, but they were loving it none the less. Konoha people confused him.

A flash of pink caught his eye. He looked over to where a group of four plus one dog were being show to a table on the opposite side of the hall to them. Gaara subtly checked the chakra signature.

It was her.

His mind began racing. How could he let her know? he had promised his siblings he would let her know the next time he saw her. Apparently Kankuro noticed her as well, as he felt his brothers elbow connect with his ribs. "Ow." He said, glaring at the elder male.

"What are you gonna do?" Gaara knew what he meant, so fell into silent thought. A young brown haired man.

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Go ahead Iruka, we got nothing." Kankuro said, leaning back. Iruka smiled.

"You started your relationship with a letter didn't you?" Gaara nodded. "Be a little nostalgic." Gaara raised an eyebrow. Iruka sighed, and held up a hand. The waiter came over.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. I need a pen and some paper as fast as you can."

"Yes sir." Gaara suddenly cottoned on to what Iruka was planning.

"Will it work?" He asked, as a pen and paper were delivered.

"Should do. She hasn't changed that much since I taught her." Gaara frowned.

"You know who I'm trying to meet?"

"Of course." Iruka smiled slightly. "There is only one pink haired kunoichi in Konoha." Gaara nodded and looked at the sheet of paper. What was he meant to write? He sighed, putting the pen to the paper and hoping for the best. He let Iruka read it after. "Good. And I suggest you send her something."

"Like what?"

"A rose, wine. The usual rubbish people send." Gaara smirked. He knew what to do.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ho! Cuteness on the horizen! :D**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Sakura was shaking. Neji was smirking at her as she turned the rose over and over in her hands. It was beautiful. You would think that without the colour it wouldn't look as good, but in truth the sandy yellow seemed to make it even more amazing. Each petal looked as if it had been singularly formed, and even the little thorns down the side were perfect. She still hadn't opened the accompanying note yet. "Still think he doesn't care?" Kiba asked with a grin, leaning on the table.

"But...he never came to talk to me!"

"Maybe it's an apology." Shikamaru suggested. "But you won't know unless you read it." He pointed out. Sakura nodded, gently putting the flower down and picking up the note with 'Pink Haired Loser' looping neatly on the front.

_Dearest Sakura. I was given your real name by a friend of yours who has a higher IQ than the others I am dining with. I wish to apologies for my conduct earlier this day. I decided a meeting under the conditions and formality of our previous chance of introduction was inopportune for us both. I ask you to stand and walk towards the main entrance at 8 o'clock. I will be making the same move. Until then, Red Headed Psycho._

Sakura looked up, handing the letter to Neji's waiting hands. "What did it say?" Kiba asked, knowing Neji would not release the letter until he had totally analysed it.

"He wants to meet me." She mumbled, picking the rose up again and running a finger gently over one of the thorns.

"Really? When?" Kiba was grinning widely.

"8. He wants me to go to the front door and meet him there."

"Are you going to?" She pouted, thinking hard. She wanted to, she really did, but should she?

"Yes she is." Neji decided.

"What?" Sakura yelped.

"You are." He repeated. "If you try to get out of it, Shikamaru's going to use your shadow against you." Sakura felt her body freeze, and looked over at a smirking Shikamaru. He made her wave.

"Fine." She finally muttered angrily.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

8 o'clock hit, and Sakura was shaking worse than ever. She stood slowly, wishing she had bothered to dress up. She hadn't really been bothered when they had gone back to Kiba's, and merely stolen a various items of clothes off her team mates. Her feet carried her towards the door, and she didn't dare look round in case he hadn't come. She stopped by the door, stomach twisting acidicly as she focused on keeping her breathing slow.

A hand landed on her shoulder, making her jump and spin round. The hair was the biggest give away. He was only a little bit taller than her, but he looked absolutely gorgeous in the mood lighting the restaurant used. "Good evening Sakura." The Kazakage said, voice feeling like melted chocolate as it wrapped round her, not only feeling silky smooth over her but also burning over her, making her skin prickle.

"H.." She stuttered, instantly closing her eyes. She sounded like such a tit.

"Thank you for meeting me." The words flowed out.

"I…" She couldn't think of anything to say. "Are you going to tell me your name?" She asked after a moments studying each other carefully. He smirked down at her.

"Gaara." She smiled. His eyes looked soft as they studied her face. "Will you walk with me?" Sakura glanced at her friends, who were watching intently, and then looking back. They could pay for her share tonight.

"Sure." She linked her arm with his and pulled him out of the door.

**xoxoxoxox**

Temari jumped up and ran over to the other table, diving to land in Shikamaru's lap. "We did it." She grinned up at him. Shikamaru smirked down at her.

"I suppose that wasn't too much of a troublesome game." Kiba was glaring at them.

"You didn't tell me you guys were planning to set Sakura up."

"Why should we?" Temari snapped, making Kiba recoil in fear. "Besides, you would have just messed up anyway."

"How?"

"You're a push over." Shikamaru put in. "Sakura would have forced it out of you." Temari shrugged, leaning in to kiss her boyfriend. They made a brilliant team.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Gaara loved this feeling. He loved the feeling of Sakura hanging off his arm. He loved the feeling of her chattering away. Now she had relaxed she was acting exactly as he had expected her to act. Sakura suddenly let go of his arm, running over and jumping up to grab a tree branch. He chuckled as she pulled herself up turning to grin down at him from her perch. He walked over to stand under her and used sand to carry him up to her level. "That's cheating." She gave him a mock glare.

"I'm sure you won't mind." He said softly, leaning in so they were practically nose to nose. She slid her arms around his neck, pulling him in so their lips touched. Gaara felt his whole body burn at the contact. He used sand to gently push her forwards into his arms. They broke the kiss, but kept their heads leaning against each other gently. "I love you."

"I love you too Red Headed Psycho." She grinned.

"My Pink Haired Loser." He breathed, holding her close to him as they floated on the sand platform.

**xoxoxoxox**

Sakura picked up another top, holding it to herself and turning the smirking Gaara. "What about this one?"

"It's orange." He commented.

"So?"

"It washes you out." He had been subjected to performing younger sister duties by Temari a lot, and so could pick out things like this in a second. "Try this one." He took a red top from the rack, holding it out to her. Sakura took it and practically skipped off to the changing rooms. She this was the happiest she had been in a while. She could forget her mother. She could forget Sasuke. She could forget them all. When she stepped out, Gaara was waiting. He had exceptional taste in clothes.

"Do you like it?" She asked, slightly shy.

"You look beautiful." She grinned, jumping back into the little cubical to change. She came out holding the top and checking the price, but Gaara took it from her.

"Hay!" She grabbed for it, but he held it out her reach. "I need to pay for that." She chided, holding out her hand. Gaara just smirked wider and turned, walking to the till. Sakura was mildly stunned when he returned with it in a bag a few minutes later.

"Kage discount." He explained. She grinned, grabbing his hand and pulling him off. "Where are we going?" He asked, letting her pull him along. He could have stopped if he'd wanted to, but he really didn't want to.

"I don't know." She shrugged, grinning back at him. Gaara couldn't help the tiny smile that crept onto his face as he tightened his hand around hers.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Sakura hummed, putting her keys in the lock, and opening the door. The second it was open, she felt herself pulled violently into the flat and the door was slammed shut behind her. She cried out when she was slammed back into the wall. "What the hell do you think you're going?" A familiar voice growled.

"Sasuke?" She gasped, opening her eyes to look at furious sharringan. "What are you going?"

"Me?!" He growled. "What about you?! I saw you running around with that sand psycho! I thought I made it clear you are mine." Sakura let out a growl, trying to shove him off.

"I don't belong to anyone!"

"You will in two weeks!" He hissed.

"What?" Her voice was a mix of shock and confusion.

"In two weeks you and I are getting married. Your mother has already signed all the documents. You'll be mine."

"NO!" She jerked her knee up between his legs, making him let go with a yell. She ripped the door open, sprinting from the building with tears in her eyes. She had to find Gaara.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Omg! Sorry this took ages! My mouse broke! I know thats well weird, but it just stopped working! Anyway, here you go. This is the second to last of the plot chapters I think. Love to all!**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Gaara opened the door, only to be grabbed in a tight hug by Sakura. He raised his non-existent eyebrows, pulling her to standing and noticing she was crying. "Sakura?"

"Sasuke!" She sobbed. Gaara's non-eyebrows raised further. He looked back at his sister, who was standing behind him.

"I believe she has lost the ability of facial recognition."

"No you idiot!" She sobbed diving on his again. "Sasuke said…he said I'm getting married to him!"  
"What?" Gaara growled, holding her at arms length again.

"He said he and my mom arranged for him to marry me! I told you she would do something like this!" Gaara was frozen in shock, but they were saved by Temari, who pulled them both in and pushed them down onto the sofa.

"Right, start from the beginning." She instructed Sakura. The pink haired girl took a few deep breaths as Gaara pulled her close.

"Sasuke was at my house just now, and he told me that he and my mom had been arranging for me and him to get married for ages! I don't want to marry him! I want to marry…" She trailed off, blushing and pressing her head into Gaara's shoulder. Temari smirked, apparently guessing the same thing Gaara had.

"I see…" Temari sat on one of the chairs. "You two gotta leave."

"Leave?" Gaara asked. Had she forgotten who he was? He was the Kazakage, he couldn't leave!

"Yeah! Gaara, take her back to Suna!"

"How will that help?" Sakura asked.

"You can hide there!" She sighed, as if it was blatantly obvious. "You hide there until we can get you properly transferred! Then you'll need Gaara's permission to get married! Duh!" Sakura sat up, thinking hard.

"That might actually work." She thought aloud. "We'll need to talk to Tsuande."

"We can do that in the morning! You two should get some sleep. You'll need to set out tomorrow to get away in time." Sakura nodded, yelping when sand wound around her, picking her up.

"Put me down!" She huffed, folding her arms.

"No." Gaara smirked. "It's more fun to watch you squirm."

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Sakura was grinning, listening to the arrangements being made. She was going to Suna! With Gaara! Temari linked arms with her, grinning at her as the Kage's negotiated. "So, Sakura will transfer to Suna, but will make regular trips to Konoha to carry on her training and teaching."

"Agreed. And her position will not be divulged to anyone."

"Of course." They had explained to Tsuande about Sasuke, and she had agreed to keep it a secret. "Sakura, you and Temari go pack, you leave as soon as it gets dark."

"Yes Lady Tsunade!" She grinned, turning and pulling Temari from the room. Her future was lying out in front of her, ready for her to take, and she planned to.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"Is everything ready?" Sasuke asked the men. They nodded, watching him warily. He knew they were all terrified of him, and knew that was how it should be. He would see to it that Sakura showed him that kind of respect when they were married. "Well, you should keep tabs on Sakura and the sand freak. I don't plan to have any interruptions for my wedding."

"No sir." They chorused. The door suddenly burst open, revealing a smirking Kabuto.

"What do you want specky?"

"Thought you might want to know what your fiancée has been up to." He smirked.

"What?"

"She's been making arrangements."

"For what?"

"An extended trip."

"What?" Sasuke growled. How dare she?

"To go to Suna…with the Kazakage." Sasuke let out a yell of anger, slamming his hand down onto the table next to him.

"NO!"

"Might I make a small suggestion?" Kabuto smirked.

"What?" He snapped, rounding on the man.

"Remove the distraction, and her mind should return to you."

"In English, idiot."

"Take the Kazakage out of the picture, and she'll have no choice. It would also give her…extra incentive to comply." Sasuke smirked.

"Do it." Kabuto nodded, beckoning to the group. They left, leaving Sasuke smirking. She couldn't escape him.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Temari stood and stretched. "I'll be back in a minute." She grinned. "Just got to get a few things from the hotel."

"Kay." Sakura grinned up from packing. Temari left with a wave, wondering calmly through the streets of Konoha. It was nearly time to go. She should hurry. She turned down an alleyway she knew to be quicker, not bothered by the darkness surrounding her. Not bothered, until someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth and pulling her back.

"Mpfh!" She screamed, but the hand muffled her voice. Something that smelt sweet was pressed over her nose, making her feel light headed and fall limp as darkness over took her. She was dragged off into the night.

Sakura waited by the gates, looking around her for any of the sand siblings. It was way past their meeting time, and she was about to go find them, but someone called out to her. She round at Sasuke. "Hello love."

"What do you want?" She hissed. He smirked, throwing something at her feet. Sakura bent with a frown, but gasped when she recognised the Kage hat. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing…yet."

"What's that meant to mean?" She hissed.

"It means my dear, that if you do not see sense, and soon, the Kazakage and his siblings may meet with an unfortunate accident." Sakura picked the hat up, holding it close. She wouldn't risk Gaara. She had to save him.

"What do you want me to do?" She sighed.

"Oh I think you know." He held out a hand. Sakura bit her lip.

"I'll marry you Sasuke, but I will never love you again."

"You'll learn my love. In time you'll learn."

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Temari blearily awoke, looking around in confusion. She realised she was hanging from a wall, and could see the vague outlines of Gaara and Kankuro to her right, also hanging. "Guys?" She asked, frowning.

"Temari!" Kankuro gasped. "Any idea where we are?"

"None." She shrugged.

"All I can work out is that we're somewhere real dark, and Gaara is still-" He was cut off by a groan. "Never mind." Gaara looked up, head snapping back and forth, looking round in panic. "Calm down stumpy." Kankuro sighed. "There's only us here."

"Where are we?"

"No idea." Temari sighed. "I reckon we're underground." A door opened, spilling light into the room. It revealed a dirty stone floor and a single chair in front of them.

"Why hello there." A horribly familiar voice.

"Sasuke!" Gaara growled.

"What would you three be doing here like that?" Sasuke smirked, walking to sit in the chair.

"Oh you know, just hanging out." Kankuro snapped sarcastically, but gasped in pain as Sasuke threw something.

"Don't be rude to me." Kankuro fell silent, making Temari strain to see where he had been hit.

"Why have you kidnapped us?" Gaara hissed.

"Simple, I couldn't have you hypnotising my Sakura any longer."

"Your Sakura?" Gaara sounded stunned. "She doesn't love you."

"Then why did she agree to marry me?" Sasuke stood, walking over and going close to him. "She even wanted to move the wedding up. Sakura doesn't love you."

"No…you're lying!" Gaara strained to get at him.

"No I'm not." He smirked. "Sakura was just using you. How could she ever love a freak like you?"

"SHUT UP!" Temari yelled. "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM GAARA!" Something covered her mouth, stifling her words.

"She hates you Gaara. Everyone does. You were just a play thing for her to keep busy with. She could never love you." Temari screamed into the gag, working to move it from her mouth as her brother slumped in despair. "I thought so." Sasuke turned and walked out, leaving Temari wrenching against her bonds, trying to get to her brothers.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Look! Second to last chap! :D I was going to have this as the last 1, but i wanted to draw it out more. Also, I have only been able to upload this by my m8s comp.**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Sakura sighed, listening to Ino rant about how she was going to disembowel Sasuke. She hadn't seen her team since Sasuke's threat, and had to assume they were in the same place as Gaara and the others. Her mother had also gone missing.

Currently they were sat in Ino's kitchen with Hinata and Ten Ten, both of whom had been forced into ugly yellow dresses by people Sasuke sent. Sakura was dressed in the biggest, puffiest dress she has ever seen, but had refused to take off her cycling shorts. Someone knocked on the door.

"F**k off." Hinata called, making the others stare at her. "You aren't the only one who's angry." She mumbled, blushing. Sasuke entered.

"Who said that?" He growled.

"I did." Sakura said, trying to keep Hinata out of trouble.

"Oh." He sighed, walking to her. "You need to stop fighting your feelings my love."

"What do you want?" Sakura snapped.

"Its time to go." Sakura sighed, standing.

'I'm sorry Gaara.' She sighed.

**xoxoxoxox**

Temari had managed to free her mouth from the gag and was yelling at Gaara, furious at how stupid the Kazakage could be. "Gaara you stupid berk!" She screamed. "How could you listen to him?!" She realised Kankuro wasn't yelling as well. "Kankuro, tell him."

"Tell him what?" The puppeteer snapped. "He won't listen to us, and he wont bring himself to break free, so why should I?"

"But-"

"No, listen. He won't believe that Pinky loves him, so why the hell does he deserve her?" Temari gasped, and Gaara's head snapped up, looking into his brother's hard eyes.

"Kankuro, what are you saying?" Temari breathed.

"I'm saying that if he can't be asked to fight for her, he doesn't deserve to have Sakura." He looked right at Gaara. "You have a chance to save her, but if you insist on being a self righteous prick we can't help and Sakura will end up married to that Uchiha. Seriously Gaara, if you don't fight for her you shouldn't have her anyway."

Gaara was silent for a second, watching his brother intently. Temari couldn't blame him. That was a verbal slap in the face if she ever heard one. The red head suddenly wrenched forwards with a force that would have dislocated most peoples arms. Kankuro smirked, and Temari realised what that verbal attack had been about.

Her shouting hadn't worked because she has just told him things he had heard before. That starkness was something that had totally shocked him. With an almighty crash, the chains holding Gaara ripped from the wall, allowing him to land on the floor. "That's my brother." Kankuro smirked. Gaara turned to them raising his hands. Sand cut through the chains binding them like a knife through butter. The pair dropped down, grabbing their weapons thrown at them by sand.

"Lets go." Gaara said, before kicking the door open.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Neji sighed, finally giving up the effort. Compared to Kiba he didn't have it that bad. Kiba was dangling from the ceiling by his wrists. Akamaru was chained to the floor next to Neji, while Shikamaru was against the wall and blindfolded, obviously to stop him working out how to get free. "Well this sucks." He sighed. "If I could reach my cards, it would be a 1." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"You think its bad for you? I'm gonna have ridiculously long arms if we ever get out of this." Shikamaru sighed.

"This is so damn troublesome. Is there seriously no way to get my blindfold off?"

"Give it a couple of days, I'll be able to reach." The dog nin said dryly. A huge crash echoed into their room, making all three look to the door.

"Sand!" Neji gasped. He knew what that meant. "GAARA!" He yelled as loud as he could. Kiba caught on, and being that he had the loudest voice, had a lot more success.

"GAARA!" He bellowed. "KANKURO! TEMARI!" The door was thrown open a second later, revealing a dust covered Temari.

"Oh my god." She gasped. Gaara appeared.

"Ah." He sent sand to cut Neji and Akamaru loose, as Temari ran to her boyfriend.

"Temari? Why are you here?" Shikamaru asked. "Damn troublesome woman, you got capured didn't you?" She narrowed her eyes, letting him fall to the floor with a thud.

"Get up lazy ass, we need to help Sakura." Gaara pulled Neji up and turned to the hanging Kiba.

"What the hell is he doing up there?" Kankuro asked, walking in, followed by three puppets.

"Oh you know, just hanging out." Kiba snapped. Neji smirked, taking a crumpled 7 from his pocket and holding it up. "Someone get me down." Gaara sent sand to cut him down, and Kankuro caught him before he hit the floor. "Good catch." He commented. Neji rolled his eyes, following the red head out of the door. He silently prayed as he followed the Kazakage that they weren't too late.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

Well this is going up after a rather extended period of absence (currently I am living in China, which can give you some of my reason for this hiatus) But I'm going to be a good girl now and do all of this again. Sorry to any of you that liked my stories and that I've thoroughly disappointed, you have one more chapter after this too.

Sora x

* * *

Sakura couldn't swallow. Every time she tried it felt like she was being choked by the lump in her throat. She felt sick, dizzy, almost as though she had flu. She knew she was swaying just a little as she stood beside the smug, self satisfied Sasuke. His smirk would, on any other occasion, have induced the urge to hurt him, but not right now. Now all she could think of was the sad, seafoam eyes, eyes that had been so full of hope for their future. This was for their future though, she supposed. This was the only way to save his life. Her nails were biting into her hands as she stood there, waiting. She could hear Ino and TenTen, they were both shaking and shuddering, fighting the urge to do something, anything, to save her from this fate. Even Hinata, with all of her practice at being in a big family, was trying to hold in tears. The priest was reading to the congregation of them and Sasuke's thugs, a man clearly in Sasuke's pay too since he seemed pleasantly oblivious to the brides torment. Sakura finally managed to swallow as Sasuke began his repetition. One phrase was recycled over and over in her horrorfilled mind.

'For Gaara.'

~x~

His lungs burned, his muscles were horrifically painful, but he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. He wouldn't stop for anything! The group of six were moving fast, like a single unit, fluid and powerful as they raced as fast as they could for Konoha. They had no idea where the wedding was taking place of course. All they could be sure of was that Tsunade would be unaware of it, and it would be traditional. They needed a church, one probably just outside of Konoha's walls.

Sand darted through the trees, leaping around trunks and shooting through roots as it searched everywhere, looked for something, anything. Gaara was starting to feel hope drain from him though. He couldn't find anything. Sasuke's poisonous words were starting to come forward in his mind once more, but then he felt something. A small, stray piece of sand had drifted from the rest, floating in the breeze. It had found a small church. It was a tiny one, but for being so small it was surrounded by large, burly men.

The tiny grain danced between them, slipping through a crack in the door. Gaara skidded to a halt as the sand showed him what it saw. It was her. Despite looking like a mirange in that dress, she was beautiful... save the slight lines of blood running from her palms. She was gripping that awful bouquet as tight as she could, her knuckles white, veins showing, shaking like a leaf.

"What is it, Kazakage?" Neji asked.

"I've found her." He didn't hesitate in drawing the sand around them all, ignoring the dog nins yelp of surprise as they were whisked away by the sand.

Sakura's dispair was lifted for a brief moment at a sudden shout. What was that? She turned, frowning at the door. It had come from the heavily guarded exterior she had seen while being dragged in here. There was silence for a moment, but then Sasuke turned to the priest.

"Keep going." He snarled. The priest nodded, turning to Sakura, opening his mouth to speak, but something heavy impacted the door. They all jumped,turning to the caved in wood. Now, the sounds from outside were much clearer. There was a fight going on. She recognised one cursing voice.

"Go to hell!"

"Kiba?" Sakura asked softly. Kiba was there? That must mean- The doors were suddenly thrown full off their hinges with the greatest, almightiest crash. Sakura watched dust swirl for a moment before she realised something. It wasn't dust that was swirling and settling on the fallen doors. It was sand. "Gaara?" She almost didn't want to hear the answer. Then though, a figure began to walk through the sand, a silhouette that slowly grew larger and more definied. Her heart soared in a way she'd never known before as Gaara became clear, even with a face like thunder and his hands raised to control sand. Tendrils of sand shot out like arrows, catching all the thugs tight and crushing them to nothing.

"Ga-" She began to say, but before she could even finish his name, someone had moved. Sasuke had moved fast, leaping behind her and snatching a handful of the awful dress. A kunai was brought out behind her. Sakura gave a strangled gasp as it was pressed against her throat. Gaara's expression never changed though. He remained thunderous, eyes burning with hatred and anger.

"Release her." He ordered, sounding like a true Kage.

"She's not going anywhere." Sasuke snarled over her shoulder. "Sakura is going to be mine, you can't stop me."

"If I was a kinder man, no, I wouldn't be able to. Sakura," Gaara looked directly at her. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." She answered softly, nodding her head slightly.

"Then close your eyes." She obeyed instantly. Then she felt the sand. It was creeping up her legs, up her arms, over her skin. What was he doing? She steadied her heart as she felt the grains of sand slip under the knife, lifting it from her skin ever so slightly. She balled her fists and held her breath as it slipped up her, over her face.

~x~

Temari skidded round the door, freezing when she saw Gaara. He was stood, eyes closed, hands raised. But for all his concentration... Sasuke wasn't dead yet. She frowned. Why not? She found out a moment later. The windows began to shudder. Bright, coloured glass was shaking and shimmering like it was in an earthquake. The windows started to crack. What was he doing?

"The sand in the glass." Neji's voice breathed beside her, sounding awed. This was confirmed when the windows, every one of them, suddenly imploded. The glass shot straight at Sakura and Sasuke. Temari cried out, but the glass, though it touched Sakura, didn't harm her. It was like she was impervious to it. Sasuke wasn't so lucky. Sickening thuds and squelches rang out. He jerked his hand, trying to slit Sakura's throat, but nothing happened. Sasuke dropped before their eyes. The glass turned on his thugs next, releasing the bridesmaids from their captors. Temari watched as Gaara walked slowly down the aisle, laying his hands gently on Sakura's shoulders.

"You can open your eyes now." He said softly. Sakura opened her eyes, sending a puff of sand out all over her body. So that was how he protected her! A smile, small at first but quickly growing, appeared on her face.

"You're safe." She said, eyes looking a little glassy from tears.

"I couldn't let him do this to you." He said softly. Sakura looped her arms around his neck, resting her forehead against his.

"Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"I think I need to get out of this awful, awful dress."

"It doesn't suit you very much." Sakura gave a little laugh, turning her head to kiss him.

"I love you." She murmured. Temari smiled, feeling Shikamaru's arms slide around her waist. It was time to go home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here we are, the last GaaSaku chapter. I expect you all wanted a wedding, but I figure Sakura and Gaara would take it slower after what happened with Sasuke-bastardface (I really, really dislike him)**

**~xSorax~**

* * *

8 Months Later...

Sakura had never thought she'd be this happy to be injured. In fact, she didn't think she'd ever been happy to be injured before. Now though, she was unable to think of this as being anything other then wonderful. She cuddled up to the young Kazakage's side, head resting on his leg as she listened to the council men discussing matters of the village. Technically, this sort of counted as kidnap, Gaara had brought her and her team back to the wrong village, but no one cared. Her team were perfectly happy, and she had no trouble what so ever with being held close to Gaara at all points. It was also quite good that Gaara was considered a bit of an eccentric. All of his work had been moved from the office, to Gaara's bedroom, just so the Kazakage could keep an eye on the injured kunoichi.

"I think," Gaara continued. "Our security for the exams is well placed. It is the comfort of the entrants I'm concerned with."

"I agree." One of the council men said. "I was considering partnering the teams with a guide."

"It would, preferably, be a genin team, but I suppose an ordinary jounin would suffice." Nods ran around. Sakura hid her smile, curling up more. She adored the absurdity of the situation. "However, gentlemen, that will wait for tomorrow. I feel it is time we all adjourned." The council men all stood, bowing to Gaara before they hurried from the room. "What an awful way to spend a day." Gaara muttered, reaching down to stroke her hair.

"It wasn't so bad." Sakura laughed.

"As far as meetings go, no it was not, but I still would have preferred they were not present." Sakura smiled as sand ran over her leg. The wound wasn't bad, it really wasn't much more than a scratch, but according to Gaara if it bled it could kill you. "How does it feel?"

"Its fine." She assured him, sitting up and turning to him. Gaara looked sceptical. "Look," She flicked sand aside and poke it. "It doesn't hurt at all."

"I would feel happier if we called a medic."

"I _am_ a medic, Gaara."

"I would like a second opinion." Sakura gave him a suspicious look.

"Gaara... this wouldn't happen to be a medic that knows you want me to stay here longer, would it?"

"I would only use a medic that had your best interests in mind."

"And would those best interests include staying with you for as long as possible?" Gaara looked pointedly away, and Sakura couldn't help her grin. "Of course," She continued. "As a Kazakage, no one would _ever_ suspect you of something like that." She settled against his side, feeling sand curl lovingly around her. "I think maybe my leg still feels a little strange."

"Perhaps more rest is needed."

"Probably." Sakura spotted his small smile.

* * *

**Review please :)**


End file.
